tales of symphonia a new start
by matthellsing
Summary: i wrote this while in school but lost my book so it might not be as good as i intend but i hope you enjoy i have a deep story to write and this is only the very start of whats the best to come hope you enjoy if you spot any faults whic i know thire will be comment and tell me
1. the backstory of the new comrad

Tales of Symphonia a new comrad?

Our heroes from both worlds are coming close to visiting the temple of darkness where they will not only meet shadow but a new partner to join their ranks so. For starters the back-story of our new mysterious figure

His name is Matthew Apollyon and her is a half elf, he is a gifted mage as well as a sword fighter. He lived near heimndall the village of the elfs but, since he was a half breed he was constrained to the outskirts of town with his parents. When the pope decreed that a half elf was to be working for Science or killed, his mother went in willingly taking him with her as his dad ran like a coward to the village of the elfs .Since he was pureblooded and he asked if he could be the scholar of the elfs. After working for many years in the basement of sybak his mother fell ill and was offered the choice to be a subject for the cruxies crystal experiment or left to die in a cell by her self. Instead of going trough the pain of loneliness she asked her son who was 11 at the time to conduct the experiment on her, he followed knowing full well what would happen and kept the cruxies crystal she had made from herself and the dragon pendant she gave him with him always. Soon after something happened that he could not believe; he found a way to break out. He fled using any means of transportation he could find in search of a dwarf to make a binding spell so he could use the crystal. He had finally found one named Altessa with a strange girl named Tabitha, he explained his story to the dwarf and Altessa responded by saying:

Altessa: ill make the in-graving but where will you go after this?

Matthew: i don't really know a place that no one goes where its dark

Tabatha: may i suggest the temple of darkness their is a summon their that is dark and keeps it that way

Altessa: Tabatha sending this child to the temple is to extreme

Matthew : no i think i will go thank you miss,by any chace do you mind if i camp outside you re house?

Altessa : son you can sleep in hear i don't mind ,Tabatha make some food and get him a bed to sleep in

Tabatha : yes sir

Matthew : you don't mind tha half elf

Altessa : i m a dwarf i could care less what race you are

Matthew : thank you sir

2 days later the in-graving was done so i bid good bye to altessa and Tabatha and headed towards the temple of darkness near the capital of meltokio All i saw was pitch black darkness the only thing i could see was some glowing crystals laying around the floor in the two days with altessa he thought me how to make crystals into light sources like candles and such that would never run dry so i did exactly that created a candle but not a typical red candle but a blue one as i explored the inner regions of the temple of darkness i met with small blobs they keep following me so i searched for all of them as i went down trough the many corridors i found them the last one at the beginning of the alter of the summon but they made one giant blob that ended up turning into the summon itself and began to speak to me

You re a good child and by the way you carry you re self you look like you re also a good fighter as talking inside my head the only response that i could give him was that i know magic and swordplay but that is all i know of fighting he asked for my blade and so i gave that of which he asked he swallowed it (if just fusing it with his body counts) then told me that only those with the eyes pure and strong could find him and restore him would be receiving his trust so out of his body came two blades a short blade with a hollow point in the middle and a long katana with in graving on it dark and purple was its color and only thing i could say was thank you and asked if i could stay in his Company the only thing he said was that i was to get my own food he and that i had one other condition

Matthew : and this condition would what lord of shadows

Shadow : call me shadow , its to defeat the monster that is in the room behind my alter and that would be you re room if you defeat it it has link two the other floors as well

Matthew : as you wish my lord

As i went into the room their was a manticore which my first idea was that if it has a snake for a tail cut it off i used my own art called demon slash its like demon fang but in the air it cut off the tail and slowly i cut it bit by bit and won shadow was waiting for me and said

Shadow :you excel in combat you are welcome to my temple and i will teach you how to use dark magic for destroying that menace to my darkness

Matthew : that you shadow

As i lived in the temple a period of 20 years passed in which i never saw the light i am now 35 solemnly training and gaining experience from the monsters that lived in the temple i found books left behind researcher that keep me entertained as well intel one day that i was reading when i felt a different smell in the air when suddenly shadow apperd before me and said

Shadow : a summoner is cumming to make a pact i will do as i did with you very long ago protect my alter please when i arrive don't intervene

Matthew : as you wish my lord


	2. the temple of darkness

As my master said the presence of other people enter the temple and as if on cue he split into his many blob like forms and scattered into the different region of the temple i sat in the steps of the alter reading a book a scholar left behind when i accidentally scared him by greeting him into the book was fascinating on how the world was built by a different series of elements and seasons i haven't seen in 20 years so just reading stories left behind by the people that get scared i have learned so much of the scientific part of the world and have learned arts from them and created my own style of fighting by practicing with the monsters in the temple the weapons my master gave me always at my side when i read at least 10 chapters before i realized that the presence of people was getting closer but then the sound of a yell broke the silence

Lloyd : KRATOS

Then a flash of red in the air had drawn two blades flashing downwards towards me so i pulled my blade of darkness out and blocked him still holding him in the air

Matthew : a duel blade interesting

A pushed him off and dodged his attacks very easily he was fighting with anger and had no flow in his strikes i flipped my blade backhand and slashed both his blades fly out of his hands and land by the alter and cut into the floor the only thing left to do was take care of him so i simply bound him to the knocked him on the floor and bound him to it with a binding spell but a few seconds later i hear a boy in bright blue cloths a silver hair say

Genis : fireball

So on instinct i slash the balls of fire in half no taking any damage using my warp skill i appeared behind him and knocked him out not more than a minute had passed when a girl with bright pink hair and a Axe can charging at me with it at full force but she was slow so i dodged she then tried physical attacks i underestimated her but caught her fist i had trained so long with beasts that my strength is unnatural and with the crystal i helped even more i blocked her power blow and quickstep-ed behind her and knocked her out next to the silver haired boy and laid her down gently so not to hurt her

Lloyd : dame you kratos you bastard

He keep struggling against the binding but it wont work its a very powerful spell that even i can barely brake then i hear a very strong but feminine voice

Shenna : lloyd are you ok

Matthew : so the sumrnoner finally appears you look a lot stronger than i would of thought

The woman with hair dark as the night and cloths purple as could be pulled a card out and started casting incantation but i warped behind her and held her hand to stop holding back as not to hurt her now im not hear to fight but to be a guide such is the job my master instructed me and i let go of her hand ,in doing so i warped back to the alter when i hear 3 more people heading to the area a a man with very Flamboyant clothes a man with long blue hair in hand cuffs and a woman with silver hair and the word that i could use to describe her is beautiful .

Shenna : who are you and what are you doing hear

Matthew : if anybody should be asking that question it should be me,but nonetheless i already know the answer

The silver haired woman stood next to Shenna and held her shoulder to calm her down

Raine : excuse my fellow peers for jumping to conclusions it seems they have mistaken you for another

Matthew : and i suppose this other is named kratos

Raine : yes im very sorry ,but its incredible you where able to take care of 3 of are strongest fighters

Matthew : you gain both knowledge and strength when you have been in a place like this for as long as I have been madam

Raine : i see you re a very honorable man i can see simply for the reason that you chose to bind my rage driven student and knock out my two other companions instead of killing them

Matthew : im sorry that i had to be so crude with you re Companions but i was only acting on self defense

Zelos : self defense that is a load of crap it looks like you had fun beating them down

Matthew : well im sorry ill release you re friend lloyd was it ?

At the "snap" of my fingers the binding came undone and Zelos and the summoner picked him up

Lloyd : now that i look at you ,you don't look anything like kratos i guess i jumped to conclusions because of you re red hair im sorry

Zelos : so mister big shot who are you

Raine and shenna : zelos be more respect-full

Matthew : no he does have a point , my name is Matthew apollyon i am the caretaker of the summon spirit of darkness as well as the guardian of the temple of darkness

Raine : well mister Matthew i thank you for not killing my Companions

Matthew : no madam im simply performing my duty s and waiting for the summoner to bring the blobs that shall reform my master to the alter

And as on cue again the blobs come past them and gather at the alter to form shadow in his true form and glory

Shadow : Matthew my child you can hold stop now ill make the pact but i must first test their power

Matthew : but that means you would leave the temple and i would be alone again

Shadow : dear child i have already though of that , summoner

Shenna : ye-ye-yes

Shadow : if you indeed prove you re self i will make a pact with you but on one condition

Shenna : and what would might this condition be

Shadow : to take this child of mine with you ,he has turned his back n the world of light such as i for a long time but with what i ve heard of what you re trying to do via the other summons i belive he will help you in you re cause

Matthew : if that is what my master wished i shall comply

Shenna : can i have some time to talk to my Companion

Shadow : take as long as you like will wait hear

The party of people except for the 2 that where unconscious left to the next room and came back in what seem to be a hour of when they left

Shenna : the party has spoken over the proposed condition and we agree to the terms that you have set forth

Shadow : very well ,then let the trial begin

And end of ch 2 the battel will come in the next chapter


	3. leaving the temple of darkness

The events that where to occur after this battle would actually change the fate of the world ,as i watched my master fight against the group of fighters each with their own individual style even my master would not stand a chance fighting them but i was not to interfere its the test summoners even if they are in with a group most face and the battle raged on when the 4 sportcasters did a huge combo on him with a fire,water a double lightning combo he fell the only thing i could do is stop the battle since he was already defeated the where going to keep fighting,but i stood firm between the swordsmen and my masters

Me : the battle is over put you re blades away (while blocking the 3 swords that where going to slash my master)

Lloyd and zelos : fine we will

As the two swordsmen put their blades away the silver haired woman walked up behind them both and hit them with which looks like a staff and textbook

Raine : what where you two thinking he not a monster hes a summon

Lloyd and zelos : sorry we kinda jumped to action

Me : well the battle is over now,mater are you ready to make the pact

Shadow: yes summoner make the pact

Shenna: shadow to save both worlds i swear to use you re power to protect them both

Shadow : the pact has been made , now my child i ask that you help them all the way Intel their journey is over

Me: yes of corse my master

Raine : well we have to wake those two up

Me : its my fault they where knocked out i do have the power of healing arts

Shadow : o yes my child take this ,it will limit the dark rage that you contain so those around you wont get hurt and will only activate when needed

Raine : dark rage? Sounds fascinating

Shadow : the tine will come when i shall give him permission to tell you but now is not that time

Raine : aww but that sounds so interesting that i could write a novel on it

Me : i hardly belive its novel worthy ,but before we leave would you come to my room so i can pack my stuff their food and a place to sit the blue candle show work just fine

Raine : how did you know we had a blue candle and wait we need to wake up the kids

Me : i invented it and taught the researchers from meltokio if that place even exists how to make it from crystals an old friend taught me and i passes it on ,i will heal the kids now

I walked over to the children and cast Heal on both their heads when the silver hair boy got up and said

Genis indignations

And as if bye a magic spell the girl got up and yelled a attack called

Presea : Judgment

And their attacks fused into a tornado of lightning which i blocked with a guardian spell and broke by-catching the girls Axe and held it tight saying

Me : im not you re enemy i mean you no harm i belive like we got off on the wrong foot

Genis ; like hell ill beat you to a pulp

Raine and lloyd : genis presea stop hes are new ally we already made the pact

Genis : what this guy is are new ally

Presea : i will comply

Me : now if you will follow me

The party i trust the mane group but the man named zelos and the kid named genis have me a little on edge the blonde girl that has been quite this whole time has a look of emptiness such as i did so long ago we went behind the alter to whare a wall opened up as i gestured them to sit while i pack my belongings which was not much except a change of clothes and food they seemed relaxed at how comfy my room was

Raine ; to think their was someone living in a temple completely covered in darkness behind a summon is almost unimaginable

Me : well that is because shadow took me in at hes like a father to me but now we must leave i have everything set to go ill wait for you by the entrance , and i warped to the entrance waiting for them to settle among themselves when they showed up by the entrance taking the long way to get their when they stood in front of me

Me : so are you prepared to leave

All the party : yes lets be on are way

As we walked up the stairs the light was so bright it was blinding but it seems that the party had noticed that im not like most of them im a half elf not human

Me : so this is what the world of light looks like its so blinding

Lloyd : how long has it been since you have seen the light of day

Me : about 20 years now since the chasing and imprisonment of half elf's began

Raine : so as i thought you re a half elf that is why you can cast magic

Me : you are one as well im proud of who i am no matter what race i am and since it seems that you re human Companions are not discriminatory against are race i can feel at ease

Genis : you re a half elf wow no wonder you re could dodge my magic so easily

Raine : so will you help us in are journey

Me : that was my question where are we heading as a group next since it seems this young man hear is the leader of the group

Lloyd : yes i am we heading to the Tethe'alla Bridge and then

Me: that sounds good to me could i ask a small favor ?

Lloyd : yes what is it

Me : could you introduce the group to me

Lloyd : well of corse you re one of us now

And end of chapter im tring to make them longer but not to boring send me a message if thir is anything that you belive i could improve on and i will reply and try my best to use you re advice


	4. the story at sybak

As the journey began for me at least the members of the group where introduced to me the first was the leader

Lloyd : you may have already heard my name its lloyd Irving and im the leader of this group

Me : that is understandable you sound like a honest man and can carry you re weight quite well ,will you tell me who the rest of the party is

Lloyd : this is my best friend and are top mage genis sage

Me : you keep the spell simply at the start and then build up on stronger spell while the main party fights the enemy correct

Genis : how did you know that

Me : well you did fight me

Lloyd : and this is Raine sage the professor of the group

Me : its a pleasure to meet you madam

Raine : why thank you ,its nice to a person that respects womans values more

Lloyd : to skip that note ,shes shenna

Me : shenna ,that sounds like a name from the people from mizuho

Shenna : shenna face goes pale ,how did you know that name

Me : i know many things about this world that not many people do , but i tell you what you need to know later when the time comes and now is not the time

Shenna : tell me now of i swear

Lloyd : shenna calm down this is presea

Me : hello presea how are you today

Presea : fine thank you

Lloyd : this is zelos wilder

Me : wilder from the family that up next to the royal family

Zelos : for someone that has lived in the dark he knows glory when he sees it

Me : glory ,ya right

Me : So what the next stop

Lloyd : to the Tethe'alla Bridge

All: lets head out

As we went on are way we passed by meltokio and went to the Tethe'alla Bridge zelos stoped everybody to show off

Zelos this is the great Tethe'alla Bridge built with 2 thousand exspheres

Me : 2 thousand (shiver)

Zelos : hey you new guy why are you shivering

Raine : zelos do you know what exspheres are made of

Zelos: no i don't actually do you know

Lloyd : they made from people ,tortured and killed to make them this bridge is full of death ,but how do you know matthew ?

Zelos : ya how do you know ?

Me : that is something i cant tell you just yet lets cross before i things get messy

Zelos: NO i want to know why you keep avoiding questions

Me : MAYBE BECUSE I DONT FULLY TRUST YOU YET

Raine : now now calm down both of you matthew does have a point he did just join us give him time we do need to build each others trust

Me : im sorry my outburst was uncalled for

Genis : no you have a right to speak you re mind we are a group you have to allow things to happen or you will regret them

Lloyd : well lets just cross before we get caught in any trouble

And as lloyd said that royal guards appeared and told us that we cant cross because people where being chased

Shenna : wait we where going to pass by boat anyway lets head to the dock

We head to the dock to meet shennas friend kuchinawa that was waiting with a boat we travel inside intel we reached shore

Me : ok lloyd where are we going on this side of of the bridge

Lloyd : where going to sybak and where hear

Me : im sorry but ill wait outside its personal

Lloyd : ok i understand stay hear we be back in a bit

I went and sat by a tree near the river outside menwhile they went in all those horrible memories came back the parts that keep me up at nigh the ones that almost drove me insane ,if it wasent for master i would of gone crazy

Meanwhile in town

Shenna : lets head to the research center after we get the exsphere

Zelos talked to the man selling showing off his status and got the exsphere for free they headed to the research academy in sybak and where stoped at the door by two cardinal knights taking both genis and Raine into custody for being half-elfs to the basement and kicked out the rest of the group

Lloyd : dame racist bastards

Regal : whats you re plan lloyd

Zelos : i think we can talk to the king and have him set them free

Presea : negative the king dos not trust zelos at the moment remember

Zelos : right ,whats the plan lloyd

Lloyd : lets head out of town before we decide to brake in

Shenna : wait matthew is a half elf to he survived being executed all this time lets ask him

Lloyd : you re right lets ask him maybe he has a answer

As the party headed to my location events where unfolding in the lab

Raine so this is how half-elfs are treated in Tethe'alla

Lab half-elf: so they caught you and put you in hear

Genis : ya this is crazy

Raine : miss may i ask what research is done hear

Lab half-elf : the research on creating cruxies crystals

Raine : what you try to make them

Lab half-elf: yes but only one person was succes full at doing it

Genis : presea why are you crying

Presea:...

Lab half-elf: she was an experiment host for the cruxies crystal we where forced to put on her that is why she is like that

Genis : what is their a way to fix it

Raine : would you please tell us

Lab half-elf : the only person that knows the exact formula is the boy that was succus-full at the experiment

Genis : can you tell us who that was

Raine : pleas im most interested in this person

Lab half-elf: he was just a boy at the time he and his mother where both imprisoned hear just like you

Genis : so what age was he

Lab half-elf: about you re age

Raine : and was succes-full wow

Lab half elf : he and his mom worked on experiments with exspheres ,but his mom grew ill

Raine : yes please continue

Lab half elf : the people that wanted the cruxies crystals made the organizations name is cruxies came and told the boy to perform the experiment on his mother ,hes mother told him to do it she was dying but i can only image the pain he went trough when he conducted the experiment

Raine : "GASP" it most of been horrible

Genis : so hes the only one that can help us

Lab half elf : yes it was a succes but he needed to get it completed by a dwarf that is all i know about it

Raine : can you tell us how long ago was that

Lab half elf : 23 years ago

Genis : 23 he most be 37 you re age sis

Raine : yes you re right ,can you tell us what he looked like back then

Genis : he was my age when he did that ,i could never do that to anyone let alone family

Lab half-elf : he had emerald green eyes and beautiful red hair

Raine and genis : "wide eyed " (moment) how did he escape

Lab half-elf : i thought you would never ask he made a tunnel with lab equipment all the way to the sewers outside but wait till they bring the food Down that is when the guards go on brake

Meanwhile with the other party

Lloyd : MATTHEW WHERE ARE YOU

Shenna : WE NEED YOU RE HELP

As they yelled i warped from my location behind them

Me : yes what do you need

Lloyd :"creped out eyes" dude that scary warn us before you do that

Shenna : that besides the point right now ,matthew you've escaped being imprisoned by the half elf laws do you know how to get out of sybak

Me : pl,ease tell me that they dint take genis and raine

Zelos : presea to

Regal: we don't know what to do

Me ; i hope they don't try to do what i think what they going to do

Shenna : what is that

Me : no time to explain get you re stuff ready to run ill be back "warp"

Shenna : i hate when he does that warping thing it creeps me out

Lloyd : lets just do as he says ,better safe then sorry

Back to the lab

Raine : what was his name

Genis : ya that could help us a lot

Me : "warp" hold still

As i warped in i grabbed all three of them and then warped out

Lab half elf : ma-is that you

Before she could finish her sentence we where warping trough the darkness and where with the main group

Me: "warp" (puts both raine and genis down ) run now across the bridge

Lloyd : OK shenna ,zelos ,presea , run

Me : raine ,genis run hold my hands

As genis and raine grabbed my hands i ran at a speed they could only hang onto while the card-nil guards could barely follow with thir eyes but we got stoped by a wall of guards at the other end

Me : dame i thought this my happen

Raine : what the plan

Lloyd : we fight

Me : no ill fight i need to prove my worth to this the group

Lloyd : you re crazy if you try to take them all on you re own

Me ; well if where all exhausted the chance to escape is slim just stand back

Lloyd : fine ill stay and guard them

Me : thank you , now release controle restriction to lv 3 dark walts

And in a flurry of ghost like flashes the guards where all taken out and unconscious

Shenna : ive never seen such fast movement in my life and im a ninja who are you

Me : dame im low on energy go now

Lloyd : im not leaving you behind

Me : jsut g-

Suddenly the blonde girl named collet picked me up and started running

We headed to the fuji mountains that all i saw before i fell unconscious


	5. to meltokio

Author's note : this will have some giantess scenes and very long story so i hope i dont bore you the story will have some interesting scenes though

When i woke up i heard lloyd yelling at a woman in red telling her to let go of collet but the thing was what was collet in anyway,as i i turned to see their was a red head man that reminded me of the man that was heading part of the project at sybak and a woman with green hair when i woke up my body did only what it would naturally in the face of an enemy attack , when for the first time i heard the shaky voice of the blonde girl saying to stay away from lloyd ,buts whats happen next still makes me laugh a little she tripped and whatever device was holding her prisoner broke as she fell on it , when the man in the with red hair spoke to them

Kratos : you (pointing at me) whats you re name

Lloyd : Don't dodge the question kratos , what are you doing with cruxies

Me : my name is matthew apollyon , ...but may i ask a question

Kratos: since you asked politely yes

Lloyd : why you

When both collet and genis stop him

Raine : let matthew ask his question lloyd if kratos is willing to answer

Me : thank you mis Raine , my question is where you one of the heads of the sybak cruxies experiments taken place in the basement

Kratos : now i remember you , and yes i was one of the heads of the experiments at the time but left because they wanted to do barbaric things to get results

Me : so i was not you that gave the order than i have no quarrel with you

Zelos : look at you thinking you re all important

Raine : zelos behave

Kratos : anyway , lloyd iv been with cruxies from the beginning just that im not what you think in due time you will know my true intentions goodbye

And as he said that he grew a pair of blue wings and flew away in a blue ball of light lloyd yelling after him as if he had to make him prove something to him Raine taking care of collet with a curing spell i walked over to her to help collet since she seemed to be in a lot of pain

Me : healing circle

Raine : thank you for helping

Zelos : matthew im sorry to ask but what did you mean to gain with that question you asked to kratos it was my first time meeting him as well

Lloyd : ya he even said he remember you how do you know him ,tell me all that you know

Raine : you two stop ,collet is injured and all you can think of is bombarding him with question leave the man be ,he already said in due time he would tell us

Collet: matthew is you re name mister right

Me : yes child what can i do for you

Collet : you said you have to prove you re usefulness to this party but you already have more than once ,and i want to thank you for everything you ve done

Me : those are some of the kindest words iv heard in many years ,child you re a pure soul thank you very much

Zelos : well if you want a place for collet to rest lets take her to my house

Me : are you OK child ?

Raine : her pulse is low lets hurry and get her their

Collet : im fine i can ...(faints)

Lloyd : collet ,COLLET

Me : she just fainted lets get her to meltokio

Genis ; but most of us are tired we can make the trip but cant carry her what are we going to do

Presea : i can assist

Me : no you re body has taken to much damage ill take her

Raine : how did you know about preseas damge you where asleep half of the fight

Me : im can tell if someone is ill just by looking at them i may not look it but im very experience in healing arts

Shenna : well why haven't we set out yet

As we left the mountains on the road i carried collet on my back she sleeps so peacefully i belive she has gone trough a tuff time so ill wont ask her any questions but when we arrived at the gates of meltokio we had guards stop us saying we could not enter even with zelos so we re-groped outside to formulate a plan

Raine : so zelos do you know a way into meltokio

Zelos : well i have been out of time when the gate has been closed the sewers are a good entry

Me : sound shady but if we can get in lets hurry

Lloyd : hay i was going to say that

As we headed trough the darkness of the sewers we reached a wall where a door was to be but the gates where even closed hear according to zelos

Zelos : well we can use the use the ring to gain the power the ability changer offers

Raine :well lets see what new wonders i can see today

Lloyd : well i gues ill go first

As lloyd activated the ability he shrunk to the size of a rat Raine freaked out and then he re activated that same ability

Me : so you have a sorcerers ring that cool but can i see you do that spell again

Lloyd : sure activate

Me : grate that all i needed

Raine : what for i learned the spell he used i memorized the spell circle

Genis : no way im an experienced mage but i cant do that

Lloyd : activate (now back to normal) no way show us

Zelos : ya prove it or you re just liens

Me : fine ,shrink (poof in tiny voice ) see i memorized it that a lot of what i did in the temple of darkness

Raine : Fascinating could you teach me some healing spells (picks me up)

Me : sure Raine but could you put me down please

Raine : why i think you look cute when you re this size

Lloyd and genis : 0o0 Raine just called him cute in a girly voice what the hell

Zelos : (mumble) i wish she would call me that

Me : ^/^ thank you but could you ple-

Raine : no im going to keep you in my pocket you re just to adorable

Me : (sigh) ok but just make sure to call me or just pull me out if anything bad happens

Shenna : you re fast to give up on that argument

Me : if theirs something that i learned as a child is to not argue with a woman

Shenna : ya and who taught you that

Me : my mother , now if you excuse me ( jumps into rains pocket)

If was funny the way that i stayed in her pocket i used a a pice of cloth as a blanket and the corner as a pillow the seemed to walk for an eternity but for a the first time n a long time i felt a inner calm like im safe and being taken care of when i hear a scream and soon after a giant hand grabbed me which was softer than you can ever imagine

Raine ; matthew we need you re help

Me : whats happening

As i looked at my surroundings area at my normal size i saw that zelos was under a man in handcuffs foot and was being held hostage

Man in handcuffs : hand over the blonde girl and or the chosen gets it

Zelos : lloyd if you let him kill me i swear ill come back to haunt you

Lloyd : it does sound temping

Me : i have to agree

Shenna : me three

Lloyd : but we need his help so attack

Me: lets go

And once we started fighting we had a prision guard for each one of us to fight lloyd was taking on the challeger but got beat up bad he fell tio the floor i used the revive skill to get him up and a lemon gel i had handy he told me this

Lloyd :avoid his kicks and aim for his upper body

Me : you go fight another guards then moire are cumming about six more

Shenna : how do you know

Me : i can hear them

Raine : trust him hes good at this kinda thing

Shenna : ok

Genis: Aqua wave

I ran up to the handcuffed man he only used his legs to attack and i had my blade i did practice hand to hand combat so i have to respect his wishes not to use a weapon he had greves on but only of soft leather they cant be considered weapons we lunged and are legs collided in a x shape we keep fighting Intel we both ran out of tp then genis cast a spell to beat him

Handcuufs : you re very skilled to be able to take my blows and counter with a simile style but this is not the end

Me : why thank you but what do you mean no the oww

And as he said that clouds of smoke came down and we could not see shenna was able to guide us by the smoke and we ended up at the back part of the vending district of meltokio it seems lloyd carried collet up we headed up the stairs and sneaked past some guards but we finale entered the wielder manner we where all tired so zelos laid collet in bed while Raine and the rest of the party explained what was happening and how far their journey had gone up till where we are now

Zelos : that a lot to belive but i cant belive it all

Me : zelos after all you ve gone trough with them their eyes are honest and true i can spot a lie when i see one

Zelos : yes that is true but how can i trust you we barely know each other

Me : that is true but just look in their eyes and you can see it

Zelos : Geez fine ill take you re word for it but we need to get the elemtal cargo and head back to sybak this time to find out how to get presea home

Genis : its true we don't know how to get past the Gaoracchia Forest

Presea : i just want to go home

Me : you said you live in ozzet right

Genis : yes that what she said

Me : you dont need to answer for her genis

Genis : what do you know , you ran away from the world for 20 years you cant know her pain

Raine : (smack) genis that is enough ,you know better than to talk to others like that

Me : know hes right , (dark glow over four-head) lloyd take this (throws a black stone ) rub it to call me im going out for a walk

Lloyd : ok ill call you when we head out

Me : thats fine by me (open the door and leaves )

As i walked outside after the sound of the door closing i hear it open up with somone chasing me but i could not hear what they said i warped back to the temple of darkness to spend some time in my meditation area

Raine :(walks into manner ) well hes gone

Lloyd : what i thought he said he was going for a walk

Raine : no he warped before i could talk to him

Genis : serves him right

Zelos : that was harsh kid even for me

Lloyd :ya whats gotten into genis he just joined us ,i know are priority is presea right now but we barely know anything about him

Shenna : for being a person that whats to be treated as an adult y act like a brat

Genis : so what he dint need to be questioning her like that

Raine : LISEN TO YOU RESELF he just asked her where she lived he might have had an idea how to get their

Genis ; but sis

Raine :dont you but sis me you messed up and now you have to make amends

Genis : you re right i lashed out at him for something i cant controle

Raine : i want to talk to you in private

Zelos : use my room second floor third door on the right

Raine thank you (drags genis by the ear )

Lloyd : i wonder how this rock works exactly

Shenna : lloyd plz don't use it let him we r leaving tomorrow anyway give him some time

Zelos : he seemed pretty bent out of shape

Lloyd well lets all go to bed

Menwhile in zelos s rome

Raine: tell me did you lash out at him for the cruxies crystal that she has

Genis : i do belive hes the person that Kate told us of

Raine : i do to ,but he was put in the position to do the experiment and or die

Genis : i would of chosen death

Raine : Because you would not do that to me right

Genis : That right

Raine : well did you think he dint want to eath-ire

Genis : no because he did it

Raine : i belive his mother told him to do it

Genis : why do you say that

Raine : Because any mothers instinct is to put their child before them-selfs

Genis : you re talking about mom right

Raine : now do you see my point

Genis : yes but i wont apologize Intel i hear what happed from him

Raine : very well then lets go to bed

And end of chapter this one was long but i want to get the most out of every event that happens in the game so hope you injoyed


	6. Chapter 6 the prison

I was at the temple of darkness petting my friend if you could call a wild wolf that has grow attached to me a pet or friend when one of the few people or if you can call a sprit a person ? Showed up

Shadow: why did you leave

Me: well because if I would have stayed I might have lost control and gone off on the kid

Shadow: so you are not upset

Me: of Corse I am I wanted to scream at him but he's too young to understand what I would have told him

Shadow: well I'm glad you dint go off on him you know how you can get when you are mad at something

Me: yes I know but I'm going to let loose for a while with the monsters hear

Shadow: if it helps I loosen the restraint

Me: please do I need to go CRAZY

Shadow: just don't break the temple walls

Me: that is a term I can follow

Shadow : then let me do the casting eximo sera

Me : (in dark voice) owww that feels so goooood the power to kill again the smell of blood in the air

Shadow: I'll see you back with the summoner

Me: yes ill go when I've been summoned

Shadow: be careful

Me : of course

And with a soft puff the dark being left the area I felt so free I went on a rampage killing any monster that was trying to take control of the temple the most exciting thing about releasing to this form is that I can consume the blood of my enemies the taste of bitter and sweet juice blood the lust will never go away but it feels so good to do so but the side effects are that I lose a lot of energy and that my body hardens when I do but the most radical change is that my hair goes black and my eyes turn purple but who cares when you can feel the ecstasy of the blood and devour of evil that you can make you re own but never mind that I'm ranting on I wonder what the others are doing.

Meanwhile at the main group

Lloyd: aww early morning

Genis: you re up early

Lloyd : well ya we have to get Presea home ASAP not only that you said this Kate person would know how to get her home right

Raine : yawn wow Lloyd woke up early

Lloyd : geez you to professor

The door opens and Zelos and Presea enter

Zelos: well if where going to sybak we should go get the info and get out as soon as we can don't want what happens last time to happen again

Presea: all I want to do is go home

Genis: Presea I promise will get you home

Lloyd: yes we will why we don't get going

As they walked out of the manner they had to fight a couple of guards to get to the sewers but they got out without a scratch and where half way to the bridge when raine noticed

Raine: Lloyd did you forget something

Lloyd: no I did- oww ya I need to call him

Zelos: do you really need to call him dint he says that to call when we need he's assistance

Genis: ya he's right we don't need him

Raine: (smack) dint I talk to you about that attitude

Lloyd: well I'm going to call him (rubes the stone )

Nothing happened

Lloyd: what I thought that would call him

Raine: I believe he told you to crush it

Lloyd: ok here goes (crushes the black stone)

As I heard the sound of the stone crushing I warped to the point it was at behind raine and Zelos

Me : (in dark voice) did you need me for something (covered in blood )

Raine : (jumps back in surprise ) Matthew what happened to you

Zelos : dude you look hell of scary and what's with you re voice

Me : (pushes hair out of eyes ) whatever do you mean this is me as I have always been

Genis: (shaking) get away from my sister (lightning blade )

Me: pathetic (dark impulse in which the magic is absorbed)

Lloyd: those eyes, their full of hatred and I can see his murderess intent

Sheena: what's going on ,oww it's just Matthew

Lloyd: JUST MATTHEW LOOK AT HIM

Sheena: wait too shit that's a different look

Me: enough of you re blabbering what did you summone me for

As I yelled that collet came out of the house

Collet: Matthew I believe they called you because you are a part of the group

Me:HA that's a load of bull ,I can't even cast my opinion or ask a question without getting attacked by someone that doesn't know a thing about me ,I appreciate the thought little lady

Raine: Matthew please call down (shaking)

Me: why should I feel free to speck my mind for once why live in a world full of people that judge without even knowing?

Sheena: shadow helps us

Me: oww so you can't deal with me so you call my master

Shadow: eximo close level 3

Me: you re going that far hue

Shadow: yes loose the temper and when you do I let you out

Me: do as you please you already have me chained

Shadow: such a troublesome child as you wishes (dark prison)

Me:aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh dame you

As shadow said those words dark chains fused together to the point where I was confined and fused into a small black crystal that floated in the air by shadows hands, but who was I to be held by or where was I to be put

Shadow: you the child with the white hair

Genis: me?

Shadow: on the other child

Raine: me you say

Shadow: yes you child matthew seems to have grown fond of you he told me that he dint go crazy on you re group the moment he was angered because he dint want to see you and you re companions hurt he's a good person but when he loses his calm well you saw firsthand and that was when he had limitations you don't want to see him without them

Lloyd: he had limiters on ,he seemed completely overpowering

Zelos: well that's what I call extreme mood swings

Genis: he dint want to see us get hurt

Shadow: he almost destroyed the temple of darkness once but he's learned how to hold that anger you most of said something to really upset him that badly

Raine: yes unfortunately my little brother doesn't know how to keep quite

Lloyd: I'm sorry for this shadow

Shadow: nothing to apologize about but I will warn you he won't remember the events in which he was like that and will have a slight case of amnesia, but you child of the silver hair I in trust his prison to you where it as a necklace but you will be warned you will feel all of the emotions in the necklace

Raine: I will do as you ask it's the least I can do for a person that has saved us twice

Sheena: that's kind of scary to think about seeing in how he was just a couple of moments ago

Genis: well whatever lets go to sybak and find out how to get Presea home

Shadow : and you child I will warn you do not provoke my son because next time I will not be here to restrain the anger and threat he may pose to you, when you know nothing and think you know everything it's what will make you lose grip of that of which is most important. Goodbye

And within the sound of his final words he disappeared into the floor as a pile of dark mist

Raine: well might as well now (puts on necklace), vow (starts crying ) what is this '

Lloyd: Miss Raine is you ok ?

Zelos: wow those emotions must be strong to make her cry

Sheena: are you sure you want to have that thing on

Raine: (in-between sobs ) yes …..I…..have…to

Genis: take it off ,please just take it off (runs towards raine)

Presea: (blocks genis s path with her axe) this is her burden to bare ,I want to go home .but you are part of the reason she's wearing the necklace of emotions

Genis : but she doesn't have to

Lloyd : it's not that she has to but wants to let her be ill carry her to sybak on my back

Raine (stops sobbing) I got it under control it's just hard to keep the emotions down

Zelos : ok to sybak and this time Lloyd and me are going in

Raine : that's a good idea since they arrested us last time

as they headed to sybak raine felt a stabbing pain an emptiness in her heart and fell asleep on Lloyds back once they got to sybak as they Lloyd and zelos where to head into sybak raine,genis,sheena and Presea and collet stayed in a nearby area

Zelos : so how hard do you believe it's to get by that dark forest

Lloyd : if it's hard enough that we need a device to get where we want pretty hard

Zelos : so what do you think of that half elf Matthew

Lloyd : I believe he's misunderstood and Genis jumped to conclusions he's like that when Presea is around because he likes her

Zelos : so you don't care what he might have done in the past

Lloyd : I've done some bad things but I strive to write my wrongs and that might just be what he's doing it in his own way

Zelos : I don't know how you can be so trusting of someone that you barely know

Lloyd : well I trust you and know I can so what's the problem

Zelos : you have a good point

Lloyd so this is the research lab

Zelos : yep at the basement is where we can find the half elf named Kate that has the device

Lloyd lets head down

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~They walked to the basement~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\

(Door creek )Lloyd : sorry to intrude

Kate: none taken you are a respectful human ,you are not from hear are you

Lloyd : not exactly ,we were told by raine and genis that you could help us heal and get Presea home

Kate: so they sent you

Lloyd : yes we won't tell anyone we just want to get her home

Kate : take the path in the dark woods left 3 times and right twice when you reach a fork in the road take neither side but instead the middle and you will reach the village of ozzet

Zelos : how do you know they way to that lost place

Kate : because that's my home town

Zelos : oww sorry to insult you re home

Kate : no need it is a reached place so please take you re leave

Lloyd : I promise to end this discrimination against the half elf's I swear

Kate : I wish I could believe you but not Intel we get what we need bye

As they headed to the group this is what happened

Sheena : I don't think we should stay hear

Genis: why

Collet : I sense enemies nearby

Sheena: that's why

Raine (sweating) I can run

Genis : no you can't

Cardinal Knight: we have you know half elves

Sheena:I cant take care of them all while you re casting genis

Genis : I know what now

Raine : aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh bloody lance

An the spell traped all the knights and knocked them all out in an instant

Sheena : I dint know you had that spell

Raine : that's the thing I don't have it

Genis : what then how did you cast it

As genis asked the question Lloyd and zelos showed up and saw the puzzled look in genis s face

Lloyd : wow that's a lot of knights did you have trouble

Genis : no raine casted a spell she doesn't even know

Zelos : what that's impossible

Sheena : its true

Raine : I don't know it just came out I felt a force well up inside me and then it released the spell I blanked out when I did

Collet: maybe it was matthew protecting us

Sheena : run that by me again

Collet : well I'm still not recovered and raine could not heal us and you and Presea could not hold them all so maybe he casted the spell via her body

Raine : that is plausible but that did take a lot of energy out of me I can barely stand

Lloyd : well that all does sound like it could happen ,but we need to get out of here before their backup come lets head to Gaoracchia Forest And they started making their way slowly past the roads to the Gaoracchia Forest and reached their destination in what seemed an eternity End of chapter 6 I was working on passing the game for the 8th time and thought of this in kind of a similer fashine of how mithos took over collet comment and rate thank you 


End file.
